


Mornings

by neevebrody



Category: Family Album (1994), Quiz Show (1994)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in Charles' bed was different from waking in his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Lionel took a deep breath into wakefulness and, eyes still closed, snuggled deeper into the densely woven sheets and sumptuous duvet. Waking up in Charles' bed was different from waking in his own. Oh, it was the same city, the same sounds of life milling around outside, the same chill in the air, it was just a bit more bearable to face these things lying next to Charles rather than alone. But when Lionel reached for him, all he gathered in was empty sheets and a cold pillow.

He blinked and pulled himself up onto his elbow, peeking sleepily from beneath the dark brown hair framing his temples. Charles sat quietly in the blue and tan silk brocade chair by the window. The sheers on the window were drawn against the cold grayness of the morning light. Normally, Charles' smile would more than make up for the lack of warm streaks of sunlight tumbling into the room, but not today.

Lionel pushed up a little more and leaned back against the tufted headboard. "What… is something wrong… why are you—"

Charles expression didn't change; he just rested his chin in the crook between his thumb and forefinger and continued staring. "Nothing's wrong, Lionel… nothing at all." Charles used that voice – soft and sultry – that always said _desire_ to Lionel, but with just enough feigned innocence as to make it doubly hot.

Lionel felt himself stir beneath the covers. He rubbed one eye with the heel of his hand. "Then come back to bed."

"It looks like rain today," Charles said, apropos of absolutely nothing. "And there's a wonderful Spring chill in the air," he continued as he stood. He undid the sash of his robe, revealing smooth, ruddy skin and a half-hard cock, before letting it fall to the floor. He walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. "I woke up hours ago—I couldn't sleep, but I did enjoy watching you… you look so… peaceful..." He reached for Lionel's hand. "…so beautiful."

Heat covered Lionel's face like a mask and he shuddered with the chill of it, squeezing Charles' hand and pulling him closer.

Charles took his fingers and combed the hair back from Lionel's face. "You are so beautiful, Lionel." He then let his hand glide down across Lionel's shoulder and over his chest, then lower to grasp the covers and throw them back. The sudden cold air made Lionel shiver again, or was it the way Charles gazed over his body with such longing, like looking at something he could never really possess, didn't deserve to possess.

Lionel watched as Charles crawled onto the bed. Spreading Lionel's legs, Charles settled between them, bending to kiss the soft skin of Lionel's belly, up to the hollow of his neck and around to his ear. Lionel basked in the warmth from Charles' body, already drenched in desire even before Charles whispered, "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything." And Lionel knew he meant that, he just wasn't sure if Charles meant as a possession or as an equal, a partner. He'd had misgivings about that from the beginning, only being with Charles was so heady, so full of excitement, the feeling of being wanted, that Lionel could never work up the courage to question it.

All it took to distract him was that look in Charles' eyes – like now – like Charles could devour him in one or two bites, and that disarming smile just before Charles would claim Lionel's mouth for his own, burning Lionel with his intensity.

This was not the man Charles Van Doren showed the world. Lionel liked to think he was the only person to ever seen this man, the one in his arms now, the one who could take Lionel to the brink with nothing but his voice and his touch and leave him dangling there until Lionel begged – begged with his hands, his mouth, his body – for Charles to let him go, to fall, and the harder and faster the better.

Lionel pulled Charles to him, their kiss a languid dance befitting the day… lazy and… warm as Charles kicked the covers up over them with his foot. Lionel pulled them up around Charles's shoulders. They'd be content like this… touching, tasting, until Lionel could take it no more… until he had to beg… until Charles finally let him go, but holding on fast through the fall… to bring him around again with more kisses… to start everything over once again.  



End file.
